Position encoders are used in many different systems to sense the position of different parts, subsystems, etc. One such system is a large format printer where a position encoder is typically used to monitor carriage position and is used in controlling of motors that drive the carriage. Position encoders are also used in systems such as tape drives to determine head positioning.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.